This invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to wireless audio and video systems for providing a plurality of selectable audio-video signals from one or more sources to one or more listeners in an automobile, airplane, or building.
Wireless audio systems currently known and available generally include an audio source such as a tuner transmitting a signal to one or more wireless headphones, wherein the signal carries a single stereo channel of audio data. To select a different channel of audio data, someone must operate the tuner to transmit the newly desired channel, at which point all wireless headphones receiving the signal will begin reproducing the new channel.
Dual-channel systems are currently known. For instance, the Two-Channel Automotive Infrared Headphone System marketed by Unwired Technology LLC provides an infrared transmitter that may be connected to two stereo sources and that will transmit a different IR signal for each channel. Wireless headphones are provided with a channel A/B selector switch to allow the user of the headphone to select among the two channels. This system requires two separate stereo sources, and relies on IR LEDs of different frequencies (i.e. color) the differentiate between the two channels of audio. This system also requires installation of the transmitter at a location where the two signals being broadcast may be received at any location within the vehicle.
Wireless video systems are also known.
What is needed is an improved wireless communication system including one or more wireless reception devices such as headphones, wherein the system offers multiple channels of audio and video signals, and other data, for individual selection therebetween by each respective reception device. The system should occupy a minimum of space within the home or vehicle, and should ideally be flexible enough to allow both analog and digital communications and minimize interference between different signals transmitted concurrently.